Cryptic
by itsLALA
Summary: She was a goddess in the night, everything about her was enticing. He wanted -needed to know what her name was, he wanted to know everything about her. Despite the fact he was in a marriage, he wanted to know who this Cryptic woman was. TWOSHOT TORIXBECK BORI R
1. Cryptic l

**Cryptic**

The way the strobe lights reflected off the brunette beauty's hair as she stood on the dark platform, was captivating. She wore a dark mystifying mask that only showed her lips and eyebrows. Even then, it was hard to see because of those strobe lights.

The way she'd make eye contact with her audience it almost made it seem like she was feeding off their souls, like their pleasure was her potency. It was intimidating however captivating. She had a certain vibe radiating off of her and whatever it was made one certain audience member want to come back every night.

He wasn't here to watch her work her way around the silver dowel, he wasn't here to watch her move her hips in a seductive manner to seduce those who were watching her. He was here to watch; her.

Many times did the patriarch dream of confronting the beauty; however he's never gotten around to making the encounter reality. Nervousness was a factor.

Surely he looked like a desperate man, sitting inside a facility like this every night, ordering the same infusion, staring at the same woman. Has she seen him is what goes through his mind every night.

Never mind the fact he has as wife of three years, whom every night asks the chestnut haired male where he has been and why he smells like intoxication. He was too fixated on the mysterious brunette who seemed to be a professional at what she does. He wanted to get to know her; he had to get to know her. Tonight, he'd speak to her. If it was the last thing he'd do tonight, it would be to introduce himself.

The burning sensation he felt once he threw back the rest of his drink down his throat went unnoticed as his eyes locked with the brunette with the red boa around her neck. Quickly, he moved his stare downward at his wristwatch. The small hand was at the one and the big hand was at the six. Looking back up at the stage he realized that his objective for the night had vanished.

Slapping a ten on the bar he maneuvered throughout the crowd. He had to get behind the stage; he had to find this mysterious woman. What was so special about her he didn't know, but he wanted to know who she was. He wanted to be involved with her.

He soon came face to face with a door that read, 'Backstage' in red letters. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the bluntness of this club. Everything just kept falling in favor of him. Pushing the door opened his eyes widened. There was a long corridor, girls running length ways throwing feathers, pieces of lingerie, stockings, heels, make-up, in order to get ready for their next act. A long black spiral staircase led up into a dark scope and something about it gave him the wrong feeling. Walking down the hall cautiously looking for the long brunette hair, he carefully dodged pieces of clothing –or lack of, and shoes.

It wasn't until he reached the end of the hall and saw no beautiful brunette he gave up. About to turn around head out the door. He saw a red boa going up the black spiral staircase. His heart clenched and his stomach churned and his brain told him not to follow the boa but he wanted to see the pretty brunette, he wanted to talk to her. He sprinted to the landing of the staircase and stood there for a few seconds, despite the excited shrills of the other females he heard the click clacking of heels coming from above.

The lights were off; the only form of luminosity was coming from a vanity mirror. All around the room had disassembled mannequins, different colored boas, different costumes and props, along with a variety of different shoes. If he wasn't so determined he'd turn around and leave the area right away.

However it was the shadow behind the folding screen that caught his attention. It was a slim, curvy, and slender shadow. With wavy hair reaching her pelvis, even her shadow was captivating and seducing.

It was then he taken in the fact he was mere moments away from speaking to a woman who dances for an occupation. Who had no idea that once she stepped away from the folding screen she'd be face to face with a semi stalker. He felt the chills run up his spine.

What was he supposed to say to her? 'Hi, you're so mysterious. I want to know who you are.'

He shook his head, no, he has to turn around and go home. He didn't even have a plan; he didn't even know what he was going to say to her. This was all spontaneous.

"You know if you're going to stalk someone you should make it less obvious."

Her voice, it was melodic. He felt as if he were melting, as if he surrendering his life to her. He wanted to see her, her face, her body. He wanted to see her eyes.

Awkwardly, he shifted his weight from foot to foot still unsure of what to say, unsure of what to say to not sound like a complete loser. He already knew he looked like a complete idiot for not being discreet he just wishes he could turn back time and do this all over again. However, what's done is done right?

"I'm –I'm sorry. I just…" he stuttered and he knew it was too late. She thought nothing of him, he was a crazed pervert that followed a dancer into her personal change room to stutter to her and gawk in her presence. He'd might as well turn around and throw himself down the spiral staircase and drag himself home.

She stepped out from behind the folding screen and just as expected she was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid his eyes on. Despite the fact he was married he had to admit she was an eye catcher. She had luscious brown locks, big brown eyes, tanned; olive skin, long slender legs, a petite waist and the right proportioned sized assets. She looked like she had just come from a magazine. Her white pearly teeth a bonus.

Clad in a pale blue silk robe that went two inches above her knee she leaned against her vanity, "Is there a reason you've followed me?"

At loss for words he was only capable of shaking his head. She let out a low chuckle, "An autograph, photo, memento?" She asked picking things up from her desk.

"What's-what's your name?" He asked the brunette who's back was then turned to him.

"Cryptic."

No doubt his eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised, "Cryptic?"

The woman turned around abruptly, "Is there a problem?"

He shook his head, "I'm Beck." She shrugged, "That's nice to know."

He was stumped, what else was he supposed to ask? Was he supposed to ask anything else? Or was he supposed to turn around and leave? He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well…you're good at what you do." He said in conclusion and turned around to walk away.

"Mr. Beck," Cryptic called out. Beck turned around swiftly hoping to linger in the upper area of the building some more just to talk to the beauty that caught his eyes.

"Yes?"

He saw her smile slightly, one of her smooth golden legs propped up on her vanity chair showing up to her mid thigh, and her hair tucked behind her ear. He felt the urge to kiss her right there and then but he knew how out of line he'd be with that desire. So he composed himself.

"Cryptic is my stage name, I'm Tori."

Beck smiled, "That makes more sense." Tori let out a small laugh, "I'm happy to see I brought you back here eight days in a row continuously though."

A sudden shade of red graced the Canadian mans face, "You noticed?"

Taking her gracious leg off the chair she strode over to the male and placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder, "How could I not? You spent the most money here in the past three days and your hair is amazing. Even through my masks I could tell you are a shampoo condition and repeat type of guy."

Beck ran a hand through his darkened hair, "I guess so."

Rising to her toes Tori skimmed her lips against his ear and turned around gracefully crossing the floor. She gave him a seductive smile, "Is that all?"

The stunned male nodded his head, "I uhm…are you performing tomorrow?" She smiled, "Of course."

"Great!" He said aloud, mentally slapping himself in the face for saying it aloud instead of in his head he cursed. Picking up her bags she walked past him, "Tell me about it," she trailed and winked at him, "Stud," she said in a seductive voice as she walked down the spiral staircase.

Beck was there dumbfounded. What had just happened? He shook his head and looked out the window of the brunette's private change room. There she was walking through the parking lot, she looked up at the window smirked and got into her car driving off into the night.

Was he going to see her again? Talk to her? He hoped so.

"Where were you for the past four hours?"

He was home and his wife was yelling at him but he couldn't help but smile, smile at the thought of…Tori, Tori, Tori. She was special all right, a beauty like that didn't belong at a burlesque lounge, she needed to be a star. He'd make her one. Going into their bedroom he took off his pants and out fell a piece of paper.

_Tori Cryptic  
123 456 7890_

Yeah, he was going to see her again.


	2. Cryptic ll

**Cryptic**

It was different this time. It wasn't as swarming, there weren't as many depraved faces ogling the dancers, the bartender worked slower, and people weren't fighting for front row seats. What's more that, the price went up from twenty dollars to twenty five dollars; 'Holiday special'.

Everything was red and black, it was themed tonight. It was like the others times I've been here; bone chilling. This time though, she was headlining on the billboard out front it read, 'Starring: Cryptic' that means headlining right? It's been two months –nearly since he's been here.

_Only _because his wife was getting annoyed he'd always spend time elsewhere than at home with her. Flashback to the last time he was at the burlesque lounge and got 'Tori's' number, the next morning his wife went on a rampage about how he doesn't appreciate her enough. He had to fuck her to make her shut up. _Woman._

Nevertheless, he was back, excited and anticipating the moment she stepped onto the stage, brunette locks and all. He like many other men were sitting up front and center. Getting a good look at each and every dancer that stepped onto the stage and walked to the silver dowel. Talented, they were. Cryptic, they weren't.

It wasn't however until the ending of the shower the lights dimmed and all the strobe lights turned red. Instrumental seductive music came over the speakers and the spotlight hit middle stage. There stood the brunette he venerated so much. White mini skirt on in which barely covered her ass, a bejeweled red bra and black knee high boots that had an at least four inch heel on them.

He couldn't help but feel the hardening lump in his pants, her just standing there made him want to feel her touch. He had a wife though and Beck Oliver doesn't cheat, so he wouldn't. He'd think about it, but he wouldn't.

Soon, backup dancers joined her on the stage and the group put on a performance Cryptic standing front and center the whole time. A bounce in her step she walked to the silver dowel and owned it with her outstanding skills.

All too soon the night was done and red streamers and pink and white confetti were blown everywhere. The perverted men still sat where they've been the whole night, downing the drinks one by one. However, Beck had things to do. He had to find her.

Going the same place he had remembered from before he landed at the landing of the black spiral staircase that up till now still gave him the creeps. Taking it two by two he found her standing in front of her mirror in her naked glory. Only thing on; her thong.

Beck took a sharp breath, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She laughed, "I was expecting you."

"So, why are you naked?" Beck asked as he still felt awkward at the predicament the two were standing in. Tori let out a sultry chortled and replied with a smug look on her face, "Let's talk about more important matters…" she trailed as she circled him, "Why are you back after nearly two months, and not even a phone call Mr. Beck?" She said a foreign sadness to her voice.

Beck was nervous to say the least, this girl seemed so mysterious and all though it is what her stage name. Beck was a grown man; he was twenty three why was a woman making him so nervous? He didn't feel like this since his wedding and even then he wasn't as nervous.

"I was busy, but I'm here now." He said without giving her time to rebut he continued, "What's with the red and black everywhere?"

She smiled at his aggressive tone, "It's a holiday special."

"Want to remind me what holiday it is?" He asked in an alluring tone. She rubbed her hands on his back muscles and purred, "Well, usually it's the time for love. Couples and love making." She whispered as she felt him shudder at the feeling of her bare chest pressed against his back.

Beck knew this was wrong, he had a wife. A wife that was wondering where he was. He couldn't think straight, he wanted to go home to his wife and hold her and assure her that everything was going A-OK with their relationship. However, the majority of his body wanted to turn around and devour Tori.

So he did.

It happened all so fast, Tori was lifted off her feet and on her vanity desk and their lips were connected. Sparks flying. It was only a matter of time until Tori was lying on her back on her lounge chair and Beck was hovering above her, both in the nude, her hands tangled in his hair, him penetrating her with every thrust.

The two were too much of in a daze to realize they forgot protection and a part of them both didn't even care. The heat that radiated off of both of their bodies was so much it only got them more eager to send each other over the edge. Soon enough, they both came at the same time but laid there holding each other.

Beck felt like an asshole, all thoughts of his wife left his mind as soon as he and Tori started kissing, and he didn't even feel any slight sign of remorse when he started to make love to the gorgeous brunette underneath him. When he was making love to Tori he felt rejuvenated and alive again, he felt the electricity course through his veins and he loved the feeling. He felt the electricity when he had sex with his wife Cat but it wasn't as strong as it was with Tori and it wasn't 'Love making' with Cat it was just sex. It felt like they were one with Tori they mended their bodies together.

"Well," Tori started her voice hoarse, "How unexpected."

Beck smirked, "I enjoyed it." Beck admitted all thoughts of Cat going out the window.

"How will your wife take this?"

Beck was rendered speechless, how'd she know he was married? "You have a ring on."

Beck turned red, how could he be so stupid? He should have taken it off. Wait; if she knew and she still made love to him did that possibly mean she wanted him for more than just sex?

"Our relationship is going down under; I already filed for a divorce. Hopefully a new relationship can come out of that." Beck hinted at her she only responded by biting her lip and nodding her head.

Although that sentence was a lie, the filing for a divorce part as soon as he and Tori departed ways that night he was going straight to his lawyer and going to come home with the papers. He just feels like an asshole because it's going to happen on this holiday. But looking into Tori's hopeful brown eyes made all jerk feelings leave his body, he loved Tori. Love.

"Happy Valentine's day babe," Tori whispered in a sultry manner in his ear. His body shivered as he held her close to his body.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
